Pink Eye
by suspensegirl
Summary: A CB fluff fic. Post 2x08. When Blair gets pink eye, there's only one person she really wants to see...PLEASE R & R! Oneshot.


A/N: Another oneshot to keep us from falling apart. I'm in the midst of finishing my 'so what if I'm jealous' outline though, so no worries…hopefully I'll have another chapter up this week. =)

This last episode was SO freaking depressing, but the end CB hug was sweet, and totally worth it. Blair's tears were killing me….and the promo totally freaked me out when I came to the conclusion that Blair may have been forced into sleeping with Jack in order to get him to find Chuck! *cries* But I have been talking with my fanpop buddies (who this story is most definitely dedicated to. ;p) and it is quite possible that Jack just walked in on Blair relapsing into her bullimia and so she doesn't want to admit or not admit to whatever Chuck ends up accusing her of, because it is so hard for her to accept that she has relapsed. It is all a part of Jack's manipulation idea to get Bass industries. Because once Chuck thinks Blair slept with his uncle (whatever the case) he begins to hang around his whores nonstop to make her think he doesn't care about her…and when he becomes CEO of Bass industries and the business men walk in on him half naked and surrounded by barely clothed sluts, they doubt his ability to run a company….but then later when Chuck finds out that Blair didn't sleep with Jack never WOULD abandon Chuck regardless of the circumstances…he comes to apologize and hopefully things will be good with them. This is just a theory mind you, but I don't think Josh would be so ignorant as to destroy all the built-up amazingness that are Chuck & Blair….and her sleeping with Jack would totally ruin it. So! With that said…I can probably survive the week, and I am on to the oneshot. It's just a fluffy oneshot about something that probably happened between 2x08 and 2x12. =) when CB was 'waiting'. Oh, and how proud are you that Blair has thrown away the dramatics of high school? God Bless her. =) Oh right…story. Haha. XD

*AGAIN, this is dedicated to the girls on fanpop on our all too famous spoiler thread. ;p God, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I'd be on Chuck/Blair depression mode ALL week without you guys.

*This idea was inspired by something that happened to me….obviously I made it in Chuck/Blair form. ;p

…………………………………………….

The alarm buzzed annoyingly, and finally the young brunette draped her porcelain arm across her body to flick the switch off. She groaned, pulling the mask off her face slowly. The last thing she wanted to do at that particular moment was get up. _Yeah, everything was great with Serena and the girls were officially under her wing at school, but then…there was Chuck. The love of her life, and if she'd only mustered those three stupid words, she'd be waking up to him, and not her stupid alarm. Okay, maybe _his_ stupid alarm…but that was besides the point._

That annoying sound went off again. She must've not switched it over far enough. She leaned over to flip it again, when she noticed a crusty substance on her once purified black mask now lying on the end table. She grabbed it instantly, ignoring the noise that had plagued her very existance and stolen her away from her wretched thoughts.

Then a pain reached her left eye, and when she tried to look up and around at the rest of the room, she could only barely see out of her now cracked lid. Now that she remembered, far back past her Chuck thoughts…and that's talking REALLY far back….there was a twitching unbearable pain in her eye during the night. And now she couldn't open it and it hurt like HELL.

Blair threw her covers off, needing only one more sign to confirm her suspicions. Whimpering, she treaded her way to the bathroom and stared wearily on at the crusted shut and when forced open, pink left eye. She grumbled, whining and Dorota came scampering in to the room, questioning her mistress from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Is something wrong, Miss Blair?"

A stomping foot and a half shriek half growl was all she got in response.

"Miss Blair?" she leaned her forehead closer to the door, turning her ear to wait for something more recognizable.

Suddenly the door flew open and Dorota stepped back in shock. Blair just glared at her and then her face fell when the maid became aware of the young girl's current predicament.

She whined and ran back to her bed, burying herself in her covers.

"No, no no, Miss Blair!" Dorota ran to her, and pulled her back out of bed, whining and all.

"Dorota!" She complained, storming across the room to glance at her awkward half closed-half opened blood-shot red eye. She stomped her foot again, and turned back to Dorota, who was pulling off all the blankets, sheets and pillows from her bed. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked, running to collect her things.

"No, Miss Blair!" she said, quite seriously. "I must wash these so you don't get your other eye infected, and so no one ELSE get pink eye."

Blair lifted her hand up to the skin just beneath her other eye, tentatively, but Dorota pulled it away. "No, Miss Blair! No try!" she warned, waltzing out of the room, pile of sheets and blankets in her arms.

The teen perfectionist turned back to her bare bed and crossed her arms across her chest, grumbling. "Now where am I supposed to hide?"

…………………..

The trip to the doctor's office had been all but enjoyable. Blair hated hospitals and this was no better. _A cheap dotted gown. Smarmy fifty year old doctors. And eye drops she HAD to put in TWICE a day for THREE days?!?! This was getting ridiculous. And on top of it all, she couldn't go to school. Couldn't dominate the girls…for THREE days. Couldn't see…couldn't see…._well, she wasn't going to finish THAT thought.

_They were waiting. Waiting! Ugh. After everything….after all the chasing, they were just…waiting._ She huffed. She had already painfully taken that first eyedrop. It was awful. She just wasn't talented when it came to these things. She would never let anyone know that she hadn't done it without the utmost grace and poise of course…but in the secret space of her bathroom, when only possibly Dorota had hear d her frustration, she had fumbled to get that stupid medicated droplet into her left eye. And right…because as the doctor so cleverly explained (and Blair mocked him for this later), it would not be difficult for the pink substance to travel to her other eye. She never believed it possible, more like she didn't want it to happen. But hesitantly, during one of her trips to the bathroom, she held down the bottom eyelid of her right eye for a few seconds and sure enough, a little bit of pink was beginning to show.

It wasn't that she so terribly hated being home instead of at school. Sure, she missed Serena but with a few easy texts the blonde had become aware that Blair was in some form 'sick' and wouldn't be in school for a few days. And of course she missed….well, that Basstard that hadn't even bothered to give her a call, much less a lame phrase of a text. She sighed. That was the worst of it all, and the only escape she held, was Dorota's constant delivery of her favorite drink and Audrey Hepburn gracing her presence across the television in Breakfast at Tiffany's…on replay.

She kept checking her phone. No messages. No texts. Serena had begged to visit her after school, but she wouldn't have it. No way was that golden goddess getting away with seeing Miss Almost Perfect with demented vision and pink instead of brown. So no visits, not from the blonde, and even if Chuck TRIED she wasn't going to let him see her like this. Maybe she should be happy that he hadn't texted her…

The thought occurred to her that maybe this was in her best interest.

This way she wouldn't have to be at school, trying to be around him and still not knowing what to say. She wouldn't have to pass him in the courtyard, hoping a witty comment would pass by either of their lips, but not knowing where they would go to after wards. She wouldn't have to sit by Serena at lunch and hope he would pass by, hope he would look at her with that intense gaze, and yet know it meant 'nothing right now'…

But she wanted it.

She desperately wanted to be near him, even if it was awkward.

He was her everything.

And even if waiting killed her, his absence was even worse.

"Getting sick, Waldorf?" his voice stole her away from her thoughts.

She turned away from the T.V. to glare at the figure in her doorway. Her eyes narrowed, though it wasn't like they could close much further. Her right eye had officially been affected. Dorota wasn't toying around when she told her not to touch.

"No visitors my ass," she muttered under her breath.

He raised his eyebrows amusingly.

"Dorota!" she called, flipping the covers off of her, and pushing past him. Well, he moved away. It wasn't like he wanted to get sick or anything. "I thought I told you no visitors!"

The scampering maid hurried to her distressed victim. "I'm sorry, Miss Blair. I just thought that since it was Mr. Chuck and you were complaining all day because you hadn't heard from him, I—"

"Is that so?" Chuck asked, coming up right behind Blair.

Her eyes widened, as much as they could anyways…but turned to a fixed, crusty, cringing pink eyed glare when Chuck became her new target. She said nothing though, and pushed past him again. He willingly moved away, but did not hesitate to follow her into her bedroom. Dorota smiled silently and rushed off to finish her polishing.

………………..

The TV was off, and Blair refused to face the young Bass leaning against her doorpost.

"Leave Chuck," she grumbled, covering her face with her pillow.

He chuckled. "I've already seen your pink eyes, Waldorf. There's no point in hiding."

She huffed, and wimpered a little.

He smirked. "If it's any consolation," he said, walking over to her, "you look sexy as hell with those pink eyes of yours."

"What?!" she flipped over so she was facing him, right before her bed. She was furious. _How in the WORLD could he find her sexy like this?! She was wearing a modest nightgown, which she had slipped into after just getting home from the hospital. Her hair was in no position to be liked. Curls gone. Straight strands fuzzed into frizz. Eyes puffy, red, and crusty…they would in no way be even slightly back to normal for another day or so. And here he was calling her sexy? Was he out of his mind?!_

That smirk did not leave his face. "Yeah," he said, grazing his finger along her slender upper arm, "It's kinda like you're my demon princess or somethin'."

Her mouth hung open at this, and just when he thought he was getting somewhere, and began to lean in…which to anyone else might've seemed like an attempted kiss…Blair pulled a pillow from behind her and through it in his face. "You are unbelievable," she huffed, stomping over to her door, and holding it open for him to leave. "Coming here UNINVITED, while I have PINK eye, stuffing your inappropriate compliments IN my face, and then I think you're going to kiss me when you've OFFICIALLY made it known how that is NEVER going to happen, or at least not until we're TWENTY-FIVE!!!!" she was hyperventilating now. Pacing back and forth. But the door was still open.

She was almost unaware when he walked just past her to close the door. She was forced to stop when he laid his hand firmly on her shoulders.

"Blair."

She wouldn't look at him. He didn't deserve it.

"Look at me," he said.

She wouldn't.

"Blair," he said, slowly. "Look. At. Me." He lifted her chin up so that her eyes greeted his own, crusty and all.

She sighed contently. Expecting an apology or something of that sort. Maybe a compliment, at the very a sweet peck on the cheek. Never could she have expected this. Not in this moment.

"You threw your pillow at me. Now I'M gonna get pink eye!" he threw up his hands in what seemed like disgust, but it was nothing like the expression that made its way to HER face.

She scoffed, opening the door again, and pushed him out. "Get out of here, Bass!" she slammed the door shut on him. "I didn't ask you to come, and you've only made everything worse!!!!"

"Don't be like that, Blair," he spoke from the other side of her bedroom door.

Her locking the door was her only response.

He sighed frustratingly, running a hand through his hair. He made his way down the stairs.

…………………………………………..

"Mister Chuck," Dorota shook her head, looking warily up at him.

He cleared his throat, pushing her cup of tea closer to her drifting hands. She looked down at it, and brought the hot liquid to her thinly parted lips.

"Dorota? Helping me or not?"

She sighed. "Mister Chuck," she began again, refusing eye contact. "You have hurt Miss Blair much."

He nodded, expecting the lecture.

"You have left her standing at airport. You have made hard her time at school. More than once. You have made her 'fraid of saying what lies in her heart. You are mean at times, you are—"

"Okay, okay!" he huffed, locking her eyes with his own. "I get it. I've screwed up. I'm sorry. Will you help me or not?"

She sighed again, annoyed that he had interrupted her, and apparently ignoring his attempt at an apology.

"But," she held up her hand, "you make her smile, too. You make her laugh, Mister Chuck. You make her happier than anyone ever."

Chuck's eyes lit up at this. He focused all of his attention on her.

"She has…" her eyes flickered to his intensely, "great feelings for you, mister Chuck." She leaned across the table. "Feelings she wants you to know."

Chuck had followed her descent to the middle of the table but found himself leaning back again, this time crossing his arms and looking away.

"But you won't let her, Mister Chuck," Dorota huffed, and followed his motion.

"It's for the best," he drawled, keeping his eyes pinned on the windows.

The squeak of the kitchen chair irritated him, but he remained unmmoved as Dorota bustled out of the room and into some far back corridor. She returned a moment later to push in her chair, grab her cup, empty it into the dishwasher and then return to that darkened, far back room.

When she was finally gone, and he was sure of it, he turned to look in the direction she had gone. "Guess that means she's not helping me, huh?" he muttered.

…………………………….

Chuck made his way back up to Blair's room, and was about to knock when he heard the muffled cries very close on the other side of the door. _She was crying. Had she been crying all this time? Thinking he'd left? Thinking he'd always leave?_ His breath caught in his throat, and he could not force himself to knock on the door. It tore him apart that he was always hurting her, even if it seemed it was a good idea at the time. Good intentions. He'd never lose her, or would have less of a chance, if he waited till they were more mature…till they were out of high school.

"Blair?" he whispered quietly, lowering himself to below the door handle.

The noise stopped. There was silence. He could've sworn to himself that he heard her gulp. Imagined her quiet whispers. Perhaps she was even in the midst of a struggle of what to do next. He reached up and turned the door handle, which to his shock was now unlocked.

He thought maybe she had been leaning against the door, and he was afraid he might crush her. But she wasn't. She hadn't been. She was leaning on the wall directly to the left of the door, out of the way of its fluid movement.

She turned to look at him, as he remained on his hands and knees and stared at her.

"I…I wasn't crying," she reached up to wipe away her drifting tears, but he caught her hand and intertwined it with his own. He drew his lips to the liquid streams on her face and kissed his warmth into her. He felt her tense and then relax underneath him.

"Of course you weren't," he smiled tenderly at her, pulling slowly away and wrapping a wild curl around her uncovered ear. "Your eyes were just raining their love."

She scoffed at his corny line. "Well, it wasn't for you, if that's what you think!" she turned away from him, crossing her arms across his chest.

His lopsided grin turned smirkish, and he gathered her up in his arms. Instead of resisting, she laid her head tenderly against his chest, and moaned softly when he dropped her down on her bed and covered her up. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Blair. For what I said, and for making you wait," he sighed.

She opened her eyes slightly to look at him kneeling on the floor. He seemed completely out of words to say, but she knew it wouldn't be the end of his declarations.

"It's hard for me to, you know," he paused, "waiting." He stared at her. "I mean, you're hot stuff, Waldorf!"

She rolled her eyes, but continued to listen.

"…seeing you all up in your school uniform with those damned tights, or when you come down to the clubs in your hiked up skirts…and even tonight, with your hot sexy frizzed hair…"

She put a hand to his lips. He paused and looked at her, in his desperate state. His frustrated expressions were driving her crazy.

"You know, you're pretty adorable when you get all worked up like that." She smirked at him, and he flashed his true Bass smile at her. The one reserved only for her. Only for Blair Waldorf.

He removed her hand from his mouth and kissed her soft knuckled. His lips made his way up her arm, her neck and just about moved to her lips when she pulled back slightly.

He looked at her desperately concerned, and very worried, especially for his own sake. "What is it?" he asked, hoping he hadn't done something else to hurt her.

"We're waiting, remember?"

He could hear the pain in her voice, but knew she was doing it for him.

"One kiss," he whispered.

Her crusty eyes seemed to widen at this, and she subtly nodded at his request. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, plunging her depths with the crafty skills of his experienced tongue. Leaving no area untouched. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, and he found himself feeling her up and fingering his hands up to her thin waist.

"Chuck…" she moaned into his neck. He knew just where to touch…and when…and how.

Then, he stopped. And he knew she was pouting.

He pulled away, and her crystal eyes shone into his. "You're beautiful, Blair. Gorgeous. And there will never be anyone else for me, ever…"

"But?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled. "If I don't stop now…I won't ever."

She nodded knowingly. She knew how important this waiting this was for him. She was willing to follow through, as long as she got him in the end. Really, as long as he was happy.

He rose to get up though, and her acceptance fell into a frown. _Was he reallly going to leave? Just like that? After everything? Was he really just going to…go? Was it just going to be like always again? Awkwardness at school? No real point to conversate…because they were just…waiting?_

She sighed, turned the other way, and muffled the beginning of her night long tears. She closed her eyes. But snapped them open, when she realized she had yet to take her final eyedrops of the day. Her hand flew open with the covers, smacking Chuck straight in the face. She gasped when she realized her actions.

"Oh my god, Chuck!" her hand flew over her mouth. "I thought you left!"

She looked to see him rubbing his eye of which she had just recently smacked. "No…" he grumbled.

"No! Don't touch your eye!!!" she squealed, pulling his arm away.

He paused when she rose to greet him. Looking at her. His hand enfolded in her own. Their fingers entwined.

"You'll get pink eye…" she whispered breathlessly.

He nodded slowly.

"I have to take my eye drop…my second one…for the day…" she never broke his gaze. It was almost like a heat had consumed them, and they were the only ones that existed in the world.

"Uh-huh," he spoke, stepping closer to her kneeled form on the bed, his lips lowering over her face.

"I-I have to take them twice a day…for three days…or you know…"

She gulped.

"…I could be pink indefinitely."

He smirked at this, and captured her lips with his own again.

"No," she pulled away. "You said…"

"Shh," he kissed her again. "Just tonight," he whispered.

"No…nononono, I can't bear it," she said, pushing away again. She was entirely too turned on to be denying him at that moment, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to hurt again. "Not if you're gone in the morning…I…I can't do a one-night stand with you, Chuck."

He gulped.

"I…I love you," she whispered.

His eyes widened. _Of course she had to go ruin it by confessing her love. She couldn't just let this hold her over until they were finally together. They needed something like this to get them through. They hadn't slept together since before summer, and who knew how long they would wait? He did NOT need a declaration of love, when he couldn't say it back. And he couldn't hurt her again. Not after he couldn't have even expected the words about to slip from his mouth…_

"I've missed you," he choked out.

The tears slipped down from her eyes, and she gasped taking his lips in her own…over and over again.

"And, I love you," he let slide out, finally…and fully. "I love you so much, Blair," he gasped at his own words. "I love you," he whispered….and found himself on top of her. Naked. Filling her to the brink. Glad Dorota gone home for the night. For these cries were sure to wake her.

………………………………..

The next morning, Chuck woke entangled in the sweaty sheets and the arms of his love. Blair mumbled sweetness into his ear as she turned towards him. When her eyes flew open (though not by much) , she chuckled softly.

"What?" he asked at her amused expression.

"Feeling any pain?" she asked allowing her nails to pierce the side of his face softly.

He backed away from her slowly, and then reached up to touch his lower eyelid.

"ah…ah…ah," she said, pulling his arm away.

He cringed, noticing the crusty substance now on his fingers. And suddenly there was pain in his eyes. Somehow he ended up in Blair's bathroom and he frowned at the pink, red, bloodshot coloring in both of his eyes. Blair's arms were wrapped around his waist and her equally pink eyes stared on at his expression, while she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I told you, you'd get pink eye…" she smirked.

Suddenly, his frown faded and his signature smirk replaced it. He turned to her, placing HIS hands around HER waist. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

But once again she pulled away momentarily. "I don't think so…you have to go to the doctor's. Get your eyedrops."

He shuddered at this, and she laughed wildly, but he closed off the noise with another kiss. Pushing her up against the mirror, he continue to ravish her, and she slammed the door shut and locked it with her extended arm.

"…or the doctor can wait," she mumbled, as his lips moved down to her neck.

He nodded, allowing his breath to tease her skin. "And after we're done with this…"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"The pink eye, I mean," he clarified, kissing her soft cheek beneath those looming red eyes.

"Yeah?" she exhaled.

"I was thinking…"

She moaned when he traveled down her neck again.

"let's go to the movies."

She smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

…………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ok, I did NOT expect for them to work things out, but I'm glad they did! Lol. XD Hope you loved it, R & R!!!!!!!!!


End file.
